


It's Getting Better and Better

by spinmybowtie



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic. Kurt and Blaine reflect on the past 25 years by looking through an old box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Better and Better

They walked hand in hand into the dark house, the surrounding neighborhood relatively quiet in the middle of the night and seeming so far from the real sounds of the city. Kurt clicked on the light, gave Blaine’s hand a squeeze, and placed a centerpiece on the kitchen table. He walked into the bedroom, hearing his husband opening the fridge to put away a few slices of cake.

Kurt removes his tie, setting it carefully on the dresser. He hangs up his jacket, smoothing over the soft fabric and removing a few stray pieces of fluff and what could have been frosting. He makes a mental note to have it cleaned before putting away his shoes and walking back into the living room, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. It had been an extremely long day, from the ceremony to the disaster with the photographer, right through to the reception. At one point, Kurt remembers telling Blaine that if he ever hears the words “chicken” and “dance” in the same sentence, he may be forced to kill someone.

However, despite the many ups and downs, the wedding had been about as perfect as it could have been, greatly due to Kurt’s flawless planning and Blaine’s magical ability to keep Kurt from hyperventilating and overreacting about nearly every detail. The bride had looked gorgeous, and the groom, well, Kurt and Blaine could not have been happier for their son. Kurt stretches and walks back toward the living room, his muscles longing for a good night sleep and some serious cuddling.

Blaine’s back is to Kurt and he is sitting on the couch, leaning forward over something on the coffee table. He’s still wearing his full suit, although his bow tie had been hanging undone since the bar re-opened after dinner. Kurt watches him for a moment. Blaine looks amazing in his suit, the deep charcoal heavenly against his tan skin and dark hair, streaked with grey at his temples.

“Hey handsome, you coming to bed?” Kurt asks, not at all surprised that Blaine doesn't even flinch at the sound of his voice. Kurt starts to walk around to the front of the couch, but freezes when he sees the box on the table. He gave Blaine a soft smile. “Feeling nostalgic this evening, I see.”

Blaine holds out his hand and Kurt takes it without question, letting Blaine pull him down beside him.

“I thought it was fitting,” Blaine says, looping an arm around Kurt’s waist and pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt’s jaw. “Shall we?”

“I don’t know if I've had enough wine for this,” Kurt replies. Blaine chuckles and gives him another kiss. “Alright, what’s first?”

The box was simple, brown cardboard with a floral top, not much bigger than a large shoe box the corners and edges faded and rounded over from the wear of jamming it into closets and under tables for 25 years. Neither of them remembers where they got the actual box, but it has come to be one of the most valued items in their home. Blaine lifts the lid off, placing it on the table. He reaches inside and pulls out a long screw with a large, flat head.

“The mystery piece,” Blaine says, holding it up in front of Kurt’s smiling face. “We never did figure out where this went.”

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “You say that every time you look at it.”

“Doesn't make it any less true,” Blaine reminds him, staring at the piece of metal between his fingers and thinking that it doesn't seem very long at all since they found it.

~*^*~

**25 Years Ago**

“I need part J, and then that piece there goes into part D,” Blaine says, looking between the instructions in his hands and the mess of wood and metal on the floor in front of them.

Kurt looks up from screwing together what he hopes are parts M and K, furrowing his eyebrows and putting down the screwdriver. “Well, I’m almost done with this. I think it’s one of the sides?”

“Umm…” Blaine flips through the instructions and finds the parts that resemble the ones in Kurt’s lap. “Yes. Ok, so once we have J and D together, we should have all four sides up, then we’ll just have to attach those to the bottom.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

An hour later, they’re standing in front of a fully assembled crib, slightly sweaty and both rather irritable, but feeling proud of their accomplishment, especially since they had only managed to put one side together backwards before they realized their error and had to start all over. Something on the floor catches Kurt’s eye, and he drops down to pick up it up.

“What’s this for?” He asks, showing it to Blaine, who has already picked up the instruction manual. Kurt twirls the screw between his fingers as Blaine flips through the pages, looking increasingly confused as he does so.

“It’s not in here,” Blaine tells Kurt, shaking his head and trying to remember if they had assembled anything else in the past couple days that needed similar hardware. “I have no idea what that is.”

Blaine lets the instructions drop to the floor and approaches the crib, gripping the side hesitantly, and then gives it a firm shake. 

“It seems sturdy enough.” Blaine looks over at Kurt and shrugs. “I mean, babies don’t really weigh that much, do they?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him. “Blaine, there is no way I’m putting our child into that thing unless I know it’s safe. What if that screw is what is supposed to hold the whole thing together and as soon as we put the baby inside it just collapses and – “

“Do you really want to take the whole thing apart and put it back together again?” Blaine cuts him off, putting his hands on Kurt’s hips. “It’s not even in the instruction manual. I’m sure it’s fine.”

Kurt bites his lip and looks at the crib, narrowing his eyes at it and realizing that there was no way he wanted to go through the aggravation of rebuilding it again.

“Fine,” Kurt agrees. “But we’re testing this thing first.”

“Of course,” Blaine says, lips quirking up in a smile.

“And I’m keeping the screw.”

~*^*~

**Present Day**

Blaine sets the screw back in the box, laughing lightly at the memory. Kurt had made them put books, stuffed animals, and even a chair inside the crib to make sure it would hold the weight of a baby. It may have been slightly dramatic, but it was all Kurt.

“Oh, Blaine, look at this,” Kurt gasps, pulling out a small pouch with a golden tooth on it. “It’s from his first sleepover.”

“I definitely remember that. You were a nervous wreck,” Blaine laughs, nudging Kurt’s shoulder with his own.

“Me? You have got to be joking,” Kurt says, incredulous. “I thought you were going to have some sort of breakdown.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Blaine scoffed, taking the pouch from Kurt and looking at it fondly. “You were just as terrified as I was when that phone rang.”

~*^*~

**18 Years Ago**

Blaine walks through the front door a little dazed, and Kurt panics at first.

“Is everything alright? Is something wrong with Adam?” Kurt asks quickly, walking toward Blaine in long strides. “Blaine?”

“He didn’t even care that I was leaving,” Blaine whispers, disbelief and disappointment lacing his words. Kurt feels his concern for his son melt away and only a small amount stays behind for his husband. He rubs Blaine’s arms soothingly and walks him to the dining room. Blaine sits down with a heavy thump and continues. “I gave him his bag and he just ran off, like it was no big deal.”

“That’s because it isn’t a big deal to him,” Kurt tells him. “It’s his first time sleeping over at a friend’s house. The only thing he cares about is how late he’ll be able to stay up and what kind of toys Joey has. I wouldn’t take it so personally.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just weird, I guess.” Blaine shrugs, taking the mug of coffee Kurt offers. “I know he’s been on overnights before, but those were with family. This is…”

“It’s different,” Kurt finishes. Blaine nods and sighs deeply. “On the other hand, we do have an empty house.”

The corners of Blaine’s mouth twitch and he takes a sip of his coffee. Kurt moves closer to him, standing between his knees and winding his arms around his neck as Blaine sets down his mug and brings his hands up to Kurt’s hips, giving them a small squeeze.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Blaine asks, wagging his eyebrows. Kurt grabs his hands and pulls him to standing, their bodies flush with each other.

“Why don’t you follow me and find out?” Kurt winks and takes off in the direction of the bedroom.

They both giggle as they run toward the bed, Kurt turning around and Blaine nearly bumping into him. Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine’s neck when he hears the faint sound of his ringtone.

“I think my phone is going off,” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s skin.

Blaine hums and says, “Leave it. This is much more interesting.”

The ringing stops and Kurt sucks below Blaine’s ear, running his hands underneath his shirt before tugging at the hem. He yanks it up and over Blaine’s head, but then pauses with his hands on Blaine’s belt, hearing his phone go off again.

“I should really go check,” Kurt murmurs, gasping as Blaine leans forward and nips at his ear. Then he remembers why they were so free to do this in the first place. “Oh my god, what if it’s Adam?”

Blaine meets his eyes, and Kurt is partially relieved to see that they are as wide as his feel. They both scramble out into the living room, Kurt reaching his phone first.

“Seven missed calls,” Kurt says, turning paler than usual. He fumbles to unlock his phone, nearly dropping it, and calls over to their neighbor’s house.

An hour later, Blaine, Kurt, and Adam are all cuddled together on Adam’s bed, tucking a small pouch underneath Adam’s pillow. Kurt had consoled a crying Adam over the phone while Blaine put his shoes on and left to pick him up.

“Sorry I didn’t sleep at Joey’s, Daddy,” Adam said, burying his face into Blaine’s chest. “But his house made my tooth fall out.”

Blaine chuckled and kissed the top of Adam’s head. “It’s okay, bud. Next time will be better. I promise.”

~^*^~

**Present Day**

Kurt sets the pouch back inside the box. He suddenly remembers something, and digs around until he pulls out a folded up pamphlet. He starts to laugh as Blaine groans and leans back against the couch, covering his face.

“I guess I don’t have to ask you if you remember this.” Kurt says, feeling particularly smug.

“That was one of the most awkward experiences of my life,” Blaine mumbles from beneath his palms and Kurt whacks him lightly with the pamphlet.

“It wasn't that bad,” Kurt argues. “I’m sure it was about a hundred times worse for him. In fact, I know it was since he couldn't speak to either of us for a whole two days afterward.”

“I’m pretty sure that was because of the night before ‘the talk’,” Blaine says, sitting up again and knocking his shoulder into Kurt’s. “And it’s not like you helped. I did all the actual talking.”

“I was injured.”

“You were fine,” Blaine counters. “And I've made it up to you.”

“True,” Kurt agrees, flipping through the pamphlet. “That was a really embarrassing night, though.”

“The worst.”

~^*^~

**11 years ago**

“Fuck, Blaine, I missed your mouth,” Kurt gasps, his head pressing back against the headboard. Blaine groans around him, sucking hard at the head of Kurt’s cock.

It was the middle of the night. Kurt had gotten up to grab a drink of water, waking Blaine when he returned to bed. Next thing he knew, Blaine was on top of him, kissing down his stomach and swallowing him down with an enthusiasm Kurt hadn't seen in weeks thanks to an extremely active 13 year old and a growing fashion line.

Blaine’s hand slides up the inside of Kurt’s thigh until he is cupping his balls, rolling them gently and making Kurt arch up, his hips seeking out more of the delicious contact around his cock. He’s moaning much louder than he should, but it’s so good he can’t help it. He’s completely oblivious to anything around him that’s not Blaine’s mouth and his tongue sliding up and around the head of his cock. Kurt weaves his fingers through Blaine’s hair and tugs, pushing Blaine’s head down just a little and canting his hips up.

“Oh god, please don’t stop,” Kurt groans. It really has been too long and he could already feel the build up of what is sure to be a phenomenal orgasm. “Just like that, fuck, yes…”

“OH MY GOD!”

Kurt’s eyes snap open, and he feels extremely confused for a second before yelping out in pain as Blaine jerks his head up and his teeth hit the sensitive skin of Kurt’s cock hard.

“Adam! What are you doing up?” Blaine tries to ask casually, but he ends up sounding a little bit drunk. He scrambles to pull his pajama pants back up and nearly falls off the bed before managing to stand. He shoots a sympathetic look at Kurt, who had pulled the sheet up over himself but was still whimpering quietly.

Adam was standing completely still in the doorway, one hand covering his eyes and the other in a tight fist at his side.

“I was going to… t-to the bathroom,” Adam stammers. “I thought Dad was having a heart attack or something!”

“No, he’s fine. We were just – “

Adam cuts Blaine off and puts his fingers in his ears. “I know what you were doing. I’m already traumatized. I don’t need details.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Blaine asks out loud, feeling extremely uncomfortable that his son, his baby, could possibly know what a blow job is.

“Nothing, Pop. I’m going back to bed. Try not to kill each other, alright?”

With that, Adam turns around, eyes still covered, and walks out, heading quickly toward his room. Blaine stands where he is for a minute, mouth opening and closing like a fish and his eyes still fixed on the doorway.

“Kurt, don’t you think he’s a little young to know about sex?” Blaine looks down at Kurt, who has turned to his side and is slightly curled in on himself.

“You bit my dick, you big jerk,” Kurt mutters into the pillow. Blaine winces and climbs back into bed. He rubs his hand up and down Kurt’s back and apologizes until they both fell asleep.

The next day, Adam nearly choked on his lasagna when Blaine handed him a pamphlet on safe sex and told him it was time they had a talk. 

~^*^~

**Present Day**

Kurt shudders as he tosses the pamphlet back inside the box. Adam would probably scream at them if he knew they had kept it all these years.

“Hey, look what I found!” Blaine pulls a photo from the box. “Your photography skills were always rather stellar.”

“Hush, you,” Kurt scolds as Blaine laughs. “Give me that.”

The photo is blurry, but Kurt can still make out the shape of Adam’s head and the side of his own face. It was a pretty extreme close-up, taken while Kurt was gripping onto his camera and trying to hug his son at the same time.

“Remember your junior prom?” Blaine asks while placing his hand on Kurt’s knee.

“How could I forget? I was the most fabulous queen that school had ever known,” Kurt replies, the irritation and residual sadness over that night long since faded. Looking back, Kurt realized that even though that night was horrible at the time, it only made him stronger. It made them both stronger.

“Yeah, you really were,” Blaine agrees and leans over to put his head on Kurt’s shoulder as they continue to look at the photo and think about how lucky they are.

~^*^~

**7 years ago**

“You look so handsome!” Kurt is practically bouncing on his feet, a camera clutched tightly in his hands. “Now I just need one of you standing next to the fireplace.”

“Dad, come on,” Adam whines, dropping his head back and letting out a long-suffering sigh. “We’ve taken a million already, and if I don’t pick Mel up soon, it’s very likely she’ll have an aneurysm or something.”

“Just one more and you’ll be free to go,” Kurt says, pointing to the fireplace and raising his eyebrows. Blaine stands next to him, smiling at Kurt before shrugging at Adam, who groans and rolls his eyes, but complies.

“I can’t believe you’re going to your junior prom.” Blaine shakes his head in disbelief as Kurt takes a few extra shots – just in case.

“No way, Pop. You are not allowed to get all mushy on me,” Adam says, finally done with posing and heading for the door.

“I’m not being mushy,” Blaine argues, following after his son. “I’m just feeling a little sentimental, that’s all.”

“You go ahead and be sentimental,” Kurt cuts in, walking over to stand in front of Adam and poking Blaine in the chest on his way. “I’m going to be as mushy as I want. Now give me a big hug so I can have something to remember you by.”

“Oh my god. Dad, I’ll be back in a few hours,” Adam says, clearly not amused. Kurt ignores him and pulls him in anyway. Blaine chuckles from a couple feet away before moving in to wrap his arms around both of them.

“Stop it! You’re going to wrinkle my suit!” Adam wriggles out of his fathers’ arms and runs his hands down the front of his jacket.

“Look how cute you are caring about your clothes,” Kurt coos. “I’m so proud.”

“Are we done?” Adam asks, trying extremely hard not to smile. “My lady is waiting.”

“Yes, yes, you can go,” Blaine replies. “Make sure Mel’s parents know that we’ll be expecting them to email us no less than a hundred pictures, alright?”

“Got it.” Adam turns toward the door, grabbing his keys off the hook. “See you guys later.”

“Be safe!” Kurt calls after him. “And don’t drink the punch!”

Adam waves at them as he walks out the door.

“You think he’ll be home by curfew?” Blaine asks, wrapping an arm around Kurt’s waist.

“Is it bad that I kind of hope not?” Kurt turns and rests his arms on Blaine’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. They wait a few minutes before walking back inside, and Kurt immediately heads to the computer and logs into his email account, waiting for new pictures to pop up.

~^*^~

**Present Day**

“They were so young,” Blaine comments as Kurt puts the picture back. “Now, they’re married.”

“They are,” Kurt whispers, the weight of the day finally sinking down onto his shoulders. “Our baby boy is all grown up.”

“We did pretty well with the whole ‘father’ thing, though,” Blaine says, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

“We did.” Kurt watches as Blaine opens the box and pulls out a silver bookmark with a heart at the top and a white silk tassel. Kurt really had thought of everything when he helped plan the wedding, including the bride’s love of books. It wasn't the most conventional choice of wedding favors, but they were elegant and fit the rest of the decorations perfectly.

Blaine twirls the bookmark around in his fingers before placing it in the box and replacing the lid. He thinks that maybe the next time they open it up, it will be after the birth of their first grandchild, and something inside of him stirs at the possibility.

“So, cake?” Kurt asks, wiping his eyes quickly.

“Definitely.”

~^*^~

**One year ago**

The doorbell rings just as Blaine is pulling dinner out of the oven.

“Kurt, can you get that?” Blaine calls out. He could hear Kurt’s footsteps walking across the hard wood of their front hallway. He sets the pan on the stove and heads in the same direction as soon as he hears Adam’s voice. He finds Kurt standing near the door with Adam and Mel, his girlfriend. She was a pretty girl, smart, and had a very caring nature that reminded Blaine of Kurt. Blaine was thrilled that they had found each other.

Kurt was hugging Adam as Blaine approached them, and after they all greeted each other, they walked into the living room and sat down, chatting happily for a few minutes.

“Not that we mind, but what’s with the surprise visit?” Blaine asks, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. Kurt is sitting next to him, his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap.

“Well, Pop,” Adam starts, appearing nervous as he looks between Blaine and Kurt. “And Dad. We wanted to come here today, because, um, we have something to tell you.”

Blaine felt his heart start to race. He looks at Mel, who was smiling at Adam like he was the greatest thing she had ever seen. Sitting up straight, he blindly reaches to the side and puts his hand over Kurt’s, gripping tight onto the person that has been his anchor for nearly 30 years.

“Go on,” Kurt says slowly. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we can handle it.”

If it’s what Blaine was almost positive it is, he wasn’t so sure that he would be able to handle it at all.

“Right, so, as you know, Mel and I have been together since high school,” Adam pauses to grin at his fathers. “Just like you two, which is really awesome, I think, because you both made it, and now, we’re going to give it a shot, too.”

“Wait, are you…” Kurt trails off, a broad smile forming on his face and making his eyes crinkle in the corners.

“We’re getting married!” Mel shouts, holding up her left hand and showing Kurt and Blaine the ring on her finger.

Kurt jumps up immediately and cheers, clapping his hands and rushing over to the other side of the coffee table, nearly tackling both Adam and Mel. Blaine stays where he is for a moment, letting the news sink in.

“Blaine, aren’t you going to say anything?” Kurt asks him, his eyes shining. “Don’t tell me that you’re shocked.” Kurt looks back at the newly engaged couple. “It’s not like we didn’t see it coming.”

Blaine shakes his head to clear his mind a bit and finally stands, walking over to give Adam a hug. He leans back and pats Adam’s shoulders. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Pop. I want you to be.”


End file.
